


Striking Cold Iron

by Zillabird



Series: Dust and Gold [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Car Sex, Implied/Referenced Dick Grayson/Other(s), Latino Character, M/M, Prostitution, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillabird/pseuds/Zillabird
Summary: Following the events of A Lo Hecho, Pecho, Dick is dealing with his dual lives colliding. It could be a worse point of collision, though, and Jason and Dick both know it. They're drawn to each other, still interested even if nothing can change. The situation as malleable as cold iron. There's more involved and neither of them could ever be truly aware of the gears turning to keep Gotham running.





	Striking Cold Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took some time. A lot of time. Special sorry to drowning_in_otps who waited impatiently for this.

Dick avoided the table as long as he could. Waited until the cook was playing a symphony on the sole call bell to get him to pick up the backed up food and Dick had no choice but to grab the plates and take them back to the table. Dick set the plate down in front of the young man and then all but dropped the other’s plate to keep from stepping close to Jason. It smacked against the table sharply and a few fries slid off the ceramic and onto the table.

Jason didn’t immediately say anything but the boy lifted his gaze up. “Can you manage to do your job to at _least_ an acceptable standard? You are aware of the American construct of tipping servers, are you not?”

“Anything else?” Dick asked.

“I do not presently acquire anything but I do not appreciate being ignored like some-“

Jason chuckled and cut the boy off, “Its fine, Damian. But Dick, I wouldn’t mind another water if you don’t mind.”

Dick clenched his jaw. “Right away.”

He bolted from the table, catching the boy – Damian – get as far as, “He seems incredibly poorly suited to this job for…” The rest trailed off as Dick got too far away to keep listening in.

“You okay?” Stephanie asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, or like you are one. Awfully pale.”

“I’m fine,” Dick said softly.

“Really? Cause you’ve been acting kind of weird ever since Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome showed up in the booth over there.” Stephanie jerked her thumb in their direction.

“Trust me, Steph. I’m fine,” Dick assured her. “I… know him, from somewhere. I didn’t expect him to come in and I would have preferred if he didn’t. That’s all.”

Stephanie grimaced. Her own father had come in once before and caused a stir and Dick had been there to help her clean up and pull herself together. He’d been an ass and they’d very nearly had to call the cops. Dick felt a bit bad for even comparing the situations, since this was a problem of Dick’s own making.

“You need me to take the table?” Stephanie asked.

“No,” Dick said instantly. The last thing he wanted was for Jason to say something, mention something, and then his nightlife and day life would crash into each other even more than they already had. “No, I’ll finish them. Thanks, though.”

“If you change your mind, you know where I’m at,” Stephanie said, lips quirking. The call bell rang again and Stephanie sighed before turning to grab it. “I’m _coming_.”

Dick took the water back when Jason made a whole show of annoying the few nearby customers with the exaggerated sucking through his straw of the empty cup. He set the cup down sharply. “Please stop that.”

“You are a terrible waiter,” Damian said, seeming somewhat horrified by Dick’s apparent inability to provide decent service. “Todd, why are we suffering this? Complain to an authority.”

“Relax, Damian-“ Jason said, swapping the empty cup for the fresh one Dick had just brought.

“If you will not, I will,” Damian said, sliding out of the booth.

Jason’s smile slipped nearly as fast as Dick’s did. He slid past Dick and grabbed Damian’s upper arm. “Damian, stop. You’re gonna get him in trouble and I’m the one antagonizing the situation. Sit down and enjoy your meal.”

Damian looked between Jason and Dick and then frowned. “I do not understand.”

“I’ll explain later,” Jason said. “Take your seat.”

Damian hesitated only a moment longer and then took his seat once more. He returned to his burger.

“Stay here,” Jason ordered. Dick felt the fingers around his arm as he made to move away again. “Robin- _Dick_ , stop.”

Dick pulled his arm back. “What do you want?”

“Hey,” Jason said. That soft voice from the first night, accented and designed to soothe, was back. He let go of Dick’s arm. “Hey, I was just trying to have a bit of fun. Damian didn’t understand and he went to take it too far.”

“Your fun shouldn’t come at my expense,” Dick snapped.

Jason leaned back on his heels. “Fair. Maybe I should have toned it down, but I wasn’t really asking for anything that I wouldn’t get from a waiter. I was just yanking your chain. I’m sorry if I took it too far.”

Dick knew that Jason hadn’t really done anything untoward. It was just a terrifying endeavor having his lives overlap. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not. I’m sorry. After Damian finishes his dinner, he and I will leave and you won’t ever see me come to this restaurant again, alright? _Mocoso_?” Jason asked, smiling with it.

Dick swallowed and then nodded, slowly.

Jason smiled wider. “Good. You really were worth breaking the rules for.”

Dick cleared his throat. “I know.”

“Saucy,” Jason said. “Make a man want more.”

Dick met teal eyes. “Jason…”

“Never coming back to the diner. Promise,” Jason said. “Doesn’t mean I can’t look back on that night and smile.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “I have to go back to work.”

“Go right ahead,” Jason said.

When they left, Dick curled his fingers around the fifty. He’d earned it putting up with Jason today.

~~~

Late model Shelby gt350. It rolled up to the corner. Dick didn’t even move from his position. A few others darted for the car, the lucky winner getting to the window and leaning in before the others could get the chance. Just like last time, Dick watched Jason wave them away with a few words. Dick still didn’t move, watching with a small smirk.

He jumped when Jason laid on the horn. Flushing to his roots, Dick jerked away from the wall and ran over to slide into the passenger seat. “What the hell was that?”

“You were playing hard to get,” Jason said. “I decided to play harder.”

Dick buckled himself in. “You know there are guys watching all of us. You’re going to get me in trouble.”

Jason frowned, looking around for sign of these ‘guys’ Dick was so concerned about. “They watch you?”

“Obviously,” Dick said. “Gotta make sure we’re paying up the right amount at the end of the night.”

“And _are_ you going to get in trouble, _mocoso_?” Jason asked.

Dick shook his head, gripping Jason’s chin and turning him to face Dick in the car. “Not as long as you don’t make a habit of it.” He leaned close and pressed a kiss against Jason’s lips, probing and sucking and then nipping his teeth on either side of Jason’s bottom lip. “I thought you were going to stay away?”

Jason’s tongue darted out between his lips and swept over the indents left from Dick’s teeth. “I told you I would stay away from the diner.”

“What happened to your rule?” Dick asked.

“I’ve broken it once for you,” Jason said.

Dick set his hand on Jason’s thigh, let his fingers climb up to just beneath his groin. “Money up front.”

Jason dropped his wallet in Dick’s lap while he used the other hand to pull Dick back into another kiss. “Money isn’t an issue, pretty bird. Where you want to go?”

“There’s a motel down the street,” Dick said.

Jason leaned his head back against the car seat. “Ay, ay, ay. _Mocoso_ , it’s like déjà vu.”

“What else did you think I was going to say?” Dick asked.

Jason groaned, pressing his forehead against the steering wheel. “Dickie, let me treat you nice. You can’t tell me that you want to be spread out on a motel bed that could be seen for miles under a black light.”

It wasn’t Dick’s favorite thing. “Let’s stay in the car then.”

“Let me take you to a nice hotel,” Jason offered.

“This isn’t Pretty Woman,” Dick said.

“Dickie, please, just-“

“No,” Dick said. “Motel down the street or I can let you fuck me in the car.” He wrapped his hand around Jason’s crotch, rubbing him through the pants. “Have you ever had sex in a car?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Jason said.

Dick kissed him and tugged on the tab of the zipper, reaching his hand in and finding silk boxers. Jason grabbed his wrist. “Stop.”

Dick didn’t pull his hand back, couldn’t with the grip on it even if he wanted to, but dragged his eyes up to Jason’s.

Jason let go. “If we’re going to do this, I’ll move off the main street.”

Dick sat back against the seat.

“Buckle up,” Jason said.

It took Jason about ten minutes to find an alleyway that he deemed appropriate for this. He’d driven just far enough away to be avoiding the alleys with the homeless sleeping behind dumpsters. There was a still a dumpster here but at least it wasn’t piled high and overflowing – forgotten by a city which would forever pretend that its boundaries didn’t include Park Row. “You always take me to the nicest places.”

Jason put the car in park and scowled. “ _Mocoso_ , I told you I wanted to-“

Dick covered Jason’s mouth with his hand. “Relax. It was a joke. I’ve been fucked in worse places. At least you looked for somewhere clean.”

Jason’s expression softened. He pushed Dick’s hand away and cupped both of his cheeks instead, pulling him into another kiss. Down from his cheek, around his throat. Jason squeezed, just lightly enough for Dick’s pulse to pick up. “Jason-“

Jason kissed him quiet again and then let go of Dick’s neck to pull him onto his lap. Dick curled his fingers over Jason’s shoulders, digging into the shoulder blades. His fingertips pressed into taut muscle hidden beneath Jason’s dress shirt.

Jason slid his hands up Dick’s shirt. “I changed my mind.”

Lips locked over Dick’s pulse and sucked. Dick arched his neck, reaching back to catch himself on the edge of the dashboard. “Changed your mind?”

“I like Dick better,” Jason mumbled against his neck.

Jason’s comment about liking Robin. Dick chuckled, the bouncing baritone sound rolling off into a moan when teeth pressed into the skin. He squeezed around the edge of the dashboard tighter and slid his hand from shoulder to neck to hold Jason there against his neck. “Fuck.”

“Get out of your pants,” Jason ordered.

“Rule breaker,” Dick whispered.

Jason pulled back. His lips were red, glistening, eyes dilated and skin flushed. He looked a mess and they had barely even started. “Around you, I can’t help myself.”

Dick’s lips twitched before he could stop himself. He wriggled out of his pants and leaned into Jason’s chest when the fingers slid around the curve of his ass and then pressed against him. “More.”

“Demanding,” Jason chastised. He pressed the cold, slick – when did he even get lube out and how hadn’t Dick _noticed_ – fingers deeper and then slid one past the rim.

Dick rode the finger, pushing back and moaning lewd in Jason’s ear. When the second finger slid in Dick leaned back and the two jumped as the horn blared from Dick’s efforts.

Jason’s eyes glanced up at Dick who flushed and then the hoarse, throaty laughter was a serious of hot puffs of air against Dick’s neck.

Dick reached down and grabbed the lever of the chair, letting it fall back and put Jason almost entirely horizontal. “Shut up.”

“Come on, pretty bird,” Jason said, eyes still twinkling under the dim light of back alley streetlights and neon signs. He looked so damn beautiful under the vibrant pinks and blues casting a glow on his tanned Cuban skin.

Dick found the bottle of lube and condom and was sliding his hand over the rubber that did nothing to hide the size and weight of Jason’s cock. He straddled Jason, bracing one hand on the chair and the other guiding Jason into him.

Jason babbled something in Spanish that Dick was groaning too loud to make out. A hand gripped tight on his hips, squeezing like he wanted to brand Dick in black and blue.

“Take me in, pretty bird,” Jason encouraged, breathless already.

Dick snapped his hips down. Fully seated, the stretch of having someone long and _thick_ was almost overwhelming. For all the sex Dick had nightly, having someone he _wanted_ to have sex with was a treat. And Jason was a treat. A sinful, delicious, craving that Dick knew better than to let himself get used to.

Better not to want something he couldn’t have.

The rhythm was brutal and frantic, a desperation to feel Jason in every inch of him aided with the man’s hands groping over his chest, his neck, his thighs and then lingering on his ass with fingers and knuckles – kneading and pinching and squeezing with the intent to make Dick feel every inch of him.

Jason grunted. “Dick… Dickie… Dick… _Mocoso_ , finish for us.”

Dick wrapped his hand around himself, stroking to the wild pattern of Jason’s breathing and then losing his breath when Jason wrapped his hand over Dick’s and stroked him faster. He shivered with his orgasm, spilling onto Jason’s stomach and chest. He caught himself on Jason’s chest, feeling the warm, wet of sweat mixing with come as he caught his breathe.

“Stay just like that,” Jason said, pulling Dick down long enough to kiss him and then gripping both hips and snapping his hips up into him. Dick felt a sharp pain that blended right in with the remaining ripples of pleasure throbbing in his body. Dick squeezed around him and Jason snapped in again to leave a muted heat, caught by the condom.

Dick reached out, pressing his hand against the fogged window and dragging a clear handprint down the glass. Water droplets beaded up and then trailed down little clear paths on the glass. “Fuck.”

“Flatterer,” Jason said. He craned his head a bit to look at his chest, the streaks of white painting his skin. “You made a mess.”

Dick hummed, lifting his hand up and then glancing at Jason. “You think you can get it up again?”

Jason snorted. “Give me a bit, _mocoso_.”

“Too bad,” Dick said. He licked his hand, cleaning the mess and catching the hitch of Jason’s breath in the way his shoulders hiked from the corner of his eye. He leaned down when his hand was clean, licking over the pecs and abs to clean them as well.

Jason forced out a long breath. “You’re speeding up the process.”

Dick grinned against the skin. “You’ve got all night…”

~~~

Jason dropped him back off at the corner this time. The evening was pulling to an end, transitioning into that space between night and morning where the world was sleeping and even the roads seemed unimaginably empty.

That happened even here in Gotham. Gotham too had to sleep at some point.

“Will I see you again?” Dick asked.

“Not at the diner,” Jason said, dodging the question. Dick let him have that. He’d broken his own rule twice and Dick had shattered his rule into a thousand pieces under the firm press of Jason’s lips against his own. He opened the car door and Jason grabbed his wrist.

Dick twisted in the seat. “Jason?”

“Take care of yourself,” Jason said, letting go.

Dick watched his eyes, the way teal glittered with concern. Dick smiled. “Come back and take care of me.”

Concern faded into amusement. He shook his head. “ _Mocoso_.”

Dick climbed out of the car and watched it drive away.

“Grayson.”

Dick turned at his last name, frowning at the darkly dressed man. He’d seen him before, one of Dent’s goons that took turns watching them and making sure they coughed up their end of the deal. “I literally just got back. I haven’t even had the chance to drop this money off to you.”

Dick stepped back, not fast enough to avoid the hand squeezing around his upper arm. “You know who your _date_ was tonight?” He sneered at the terminology.

It was never a good thing to be missing information and Dick was clearly out of the loop. He swallowed and then shook his head. “Look, if it was someone I wasn’t supposed to sleep with then I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

The hand loosened and then slipped down. “Relax, Grayson. You’re not in trouble.” His fingers fished into Dick’s back pocket and Dick could smell the man’s aftershave this close. Dick lifted his chin as the man held the ten hundreds in front of his face. “You want more than forty percent?”

Dick couldn’t afford to say no. He forced a smile, grateful at the very least that at least _this_ Dick was familiar with. “I could use to earn a bit more.”

“Maybe I can use my tongue to tell a different story about your dates tonight if you use your tongue too.”

Corny. Dick took the man’s hand, however, and jerked his chin towards an alley.

~~~

“You’re late,” Tim said. He didn’t look up from his homework.

Dick closed the door behind him and sighed. “Why are you still up?”

“Because my brother came home late,” Tim said. He lifted the chipped coffee mug to his lip and then frowned when he found it empty. He looked up. “You should have been home an hour ago. I got worried.”

“Yeah, well, I got held up,” Dick said.

“Are you hurt?” Tim asked.

Dick took the seat across from Tim at their little card table acting as a makeshift dining room. “I’m fine.”

“Dick-“

“I promise,” Dick said. “I’m fine. No injuries beyond a couple of bruises and none that I got on the wrong side of a fist.”

“What held you up?” Tim asked.

“I had someone buy the night,” Dick fibbed. “Just took a bit longer to get back here.”

Tim frowned. “That’s the second time.”

“I know,” Dick said.

Tim looked him over and Dick got the weirdest sense of being examined despite being clothed. “You swear you’re not hurt?”

“I swear,” Dick said.

Tim stood, carrying the cup over to the coffee pot and pouring another glass. “Go get some sleep.”

“Look who’s talking,” Dick said dryly. “I don’t think you’re the person who gets to judge. You go to sleep and you might still manage to get a few hours before you have to go to school.”

“It’s fine,” Tim said. “I was working on a project anyways.”

“Due when?” Dick asked.

Tim took a sip of the coffee and then sniffed. “A month from now.”

“Right,” Dick said. “So clearly you don’t have the time to get a good night’s sleep.”

“I was worried,” Tim said.

Dick took the coffee and set it to the side. “Well, I’m home now.  No need to worry, no need to stay up. Go to sleep.”

“But-“

“Go to sleep, Tim,” Dick said. “Now.”

Tim sighed. “Fine. But you better go to sleep soon too.”

“I’m right on your heels,” Dick said.

Tim looked dubious at that but stepped away, leaving the homework out at the table and the lights on for Dick to find his way to bed. Dick sipped from the cup off coffee and wrinkled his nose at the bitter taste. He dumped it out and turned the coffee pot off before doing as promised and following Tim.

~~~

“Mr. Dent?”

Harvey dragged a hand down his face, turning away from the pile of paperwork on his desk to speak into his phone and look out the window of his office onto the city of Gotham. “You had better have a damn good reason to be calling me this morning. It’s business hours.”

“I know, sir, but I thought you’d want to know. One of the boys came to me with a bit of information,” the voice said. “You’ve been known to reward information…”

“If it’s worth anything,” Harvey replied.

“One of your… _employees_ had a date last night with Bruce Wayne’s heir. Second one in as many weeks.”

Harvey took pause at that. His lips turned up at the edges. “Is that so?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Zillabird's Tumblr](https://zillabird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
